


Hello

by MajikaruRin



Series: Love!!! Underwater [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, it's basically just Yuuri and Victor meeting for the first time and being adorable dorky mermen, merman au, the first in a series of Merman AU oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 17:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11385015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajikaruRin/pseuds/MajikaruRin
Summary: The first in a series of one shots based on my Victuri Merman AU...."During the last few days there had been a strange merperson Yuuri had never seen before hanging around the secluded stretch of coastline. It had been an accident initially, the Koi simply enjoying the evening sun and watching as the sky went from blue to beautiful shades of pink and orange. That was when the mysterious visitor emerged, they were so unique, so enchantingly elegant Yuuri had found himself unable to look away."





	Hello

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, thanks a bunch to TsubaruKimimori for sending me an Invite!
> 
> This is the first story in a series of interconnecting one shots based on my Victuri Merman AU that I've posted fanart of over on my dedicate Victuri Tumblr more-like-bl-on-ice. If you're interest check out the Merman AU tag on my blog here: http://more-like-bl-on-ice.tumblr.com/tagged/merman-au
> 
> Each one shot will also have one or two pieces of art to go with it (drawn by me)!
> 
> The drawings for this time are based on the last scene in this one shot :)
> 
> It might be a little slow, but you all need to know how they met first! Then it's just going to be ridiculous amounts of fluff and flirting (and eventual smut). No angst here, just a bunch of sweet moments with our favourite boys.

The sun hung low in the sky as the evening began to draw near, the shadows of the trees fanning out over the calm waters of the lake. A quiet splash sent the shadows rippling across the surface as a mop of brown hair slowly peaked its way out of the shallow depths of the lake; orange finned ears flicking side to side as they adjusted to the cool air around them. In a familiar routine Yuuri crept forward toward the rocky ledge that connected his lake; his home, to the infinite waters of the sea.

The Koi had not always been so fascinated by the ocean. He was warned of the dangers lurking beyond the depths, it was something all Koi taught their children. That the sea was a wild and vast place full of dangerous creatures and vicious, hideous merpeople. Yuuri had been terrified in his younger years, plagued with nightmares and horrible visions of this so called dark and violent place. It wasn’t until he grew up that a small glimmer of courage welled up in his chest that he decided to go and see this place called ‘the sea’.

What he saw…

Well, he thought it was beautiful.

That crystal blue body of water that seemed to never end as it disappeared into the horizon, it didn’t seem anything like the stories he’d heard the older Koi whisper about. So when it came time for him to move away from his family nest he knew exactly where he would live. Away from the depths and into the shallow outskirts of the large widespread lake, take a few twists and turns under large tree roots and through shallow canals and then you’d see it beyond the rock face…

The sea. 

Recently Yuuri found himself regularly visiting this spot just before the evening sun began to sink away into the awaiting waves beneath. During the last few days there had been a strange merperson Yuuri had never seen before hanging around the secluded stretch of coastline. It had been an accident initially, the Koi simply enjoying the evening sun and watching as the sky went from blue to beautiful shades of pink and orange. That was when the mysterious visitor emerged, they were so unique, so enchantingly elegant Yuuri had found himself unable to look away. Yuuri couldn’t help but wait the next day to see if this mysterious stranger would return.

They did.

That had been 4 days ago, and Yuuri found himself peaking over the rocks once more watching the undeniably gorgeous merperson. Their long hair looked like liquid silver as they combed their fingers delicately through it, but that wasn’t what struck Yuuri the most about them. It was their fins. The iridescent shades of blue, purple and aqua were unlike anything he’d ever seen, they seemed to glow as the fading light danced across the strangers body. Yuuri couldn’t help but lift himself a little higher out of the water, leaning over the rock face slightly as he tried to see more of those beautiful blue scales that were only just visible above the water’s surface.

_I don’t understand how the hideous sea merpeople myth even started_ , Yuuri thought absently as he continued to watch the other merman in a trance, _He doesn’t look dangerous to me and he’s actually…_

“…Very beautiful.” The words slipped out unconsciously, murmured quietly.

The stranger suddenly ceased brushing their hands through their hair, sensing they were being watched and turned their head, eyes slowly opening and glancing back at Yuuri. The Koi froze, face heating up in embarrassment as he quickly ducked behind the rocky wall.

_H-he caught me staring_ , Yuuri thought, hiding his face in his heads the Koi felt his face throbbing as a dark blush spread across his face and creeped its way down his chest.

_So embarrassing. So embarrassing!_ Was the mantra playing through Yuuri’s head, as he slightly prayed the stranger would leave and just ignore him; not wanting to face them after being caught staring like some kind of strange stalker.

A soft tickling sensation made Yuuri flick his ears a little, he moved his hands from his face and slowly glanced up eyes widening in disbelief. He found himself staring into the inquisitive aqua blue eyes of the mysterious merman; their face looking gentle and curious.

“Hello.” They said, thick in an accent Yuuri had never heard before.

Yuuri blinked once, panicking and jumping back to gain a bit of distance between them. The stranger looked shocked and possibly a bit confused by the Koi’s erratic response, cocking their head to the side.

“I’m sorry,” they said, lips curling up into a smile, “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“I-It’s fine!” Yuuri blurted out, still awkwardly and rather rigidly sitting on his folded tail.

The other merman chuckled, pulling himself up on one of the larger rocks. Yuuri could finally see those beautiful blue scales he’d been trying to see more of. The stranger’s tail was longer than Yuuri’s own as he neatly curled it to the side, tail fins flicking about as the enigmatic merman tried to place them in a comfortable position. He was leaner than Yuuri had initially thought, not bulky but rather slender yet still strong looking. The sharp contrast of his dark blue and purple scales against alabaster like skin looking striking and exotic, unlike anything Yuuri had ever seen before. He really was very beautiful.

“I didn’t think I had an audience,” the stranger said, making Yuuri duck his head in embarrassment.

 “I’m sorry for staring,” Yuuri said quietly, looking up at the merman, “that must have made you uncomfortable.”

The merman shook his head gently; “No, not at all,” he answered, “you should have called out to me. “

Yuuri didn’t really know what to say to that, he wasn’t the most social merman around. The idea of randomly calling out to a stranger; a strange good-looking merman from the sea none the less, seemed more than a little daunting.

“I’ve never seen you in the sea here before,” Yuuri began, “So…I guess I wasn’t sure what to say.”

“You were weary of me.” It wasn’t a question, the stranger could clearly sense Yuuri’s nerves and hesitation.

“Sort of,” Yuuri said, “I was always told sea merpeople were vicious. You didn’t look dangerous to me but…”

The stranger nodded, “But it’s ingrained in your brain. I understand that, I was always taught merpeople that lived inland and in lakes were primitive and couldn’t be trusted.” He grinned at Yuuri, “Clearly they were wrong.”

Yuuri smiled a little at that, “So do you live in this lake?” the sea merman asked.

“Yeah, my whole life,” Yuuri said a little sheepishly, “Though I moved away from the main village a few years ago. I didn’t want to cause trouble for my family.”

The stranger looked confused, eyebrows knitted together as they replied, “You don’t look like a trouble maker to me.”

“Oh, it’s not like that,” Yuuri added quickly, waving his arms across his chest, “I…uh. I don’t look the way Koi are supposed to so everyone in the village would always snicker about my family. I know my family don’t care about the way I look and never payed attention to the things everyone said but still…”

Yuuri was slightly surprised to see the other merman looking so confused and sad, “Well I don’t know what they think is wrong with the way you look,” he said firmly before adding in a softer tone, “I think you look lovely.”

Yuuri could feel that familiar blush creeping back into his cheeks, “N-not really,” his voice came out a bit shakier than he would have liked, “I definitely look strange. I guess as a sea dweller you probably wouldn’t notice. Most of my village are normal Kohaku Koi’s, but I ended up being a Kuchibeni.”

The sea merman tilted his head to the side looking well and truly confused, Yuuri realised none of that probably made sense to the stranger what so ever. “In my language Kuchibeni means lipstick. I have red lips which my people see as a fault. So they think its ugly or an embarrassment.”

The merman’s eyes widened, obviously finally understanding what Yuuri was saying, “Well that’s just strange,” he finally said, “I think they look beautiful, your people certainly have peculiar ideas of beauty.”

Yuuri just laughed quietly; slightly forced though it may have been, “I’m sure it must be the same for you.”

The other merman hummed, considering Yuuri’s words before replying “I suppose,” he ran a webbed hand through his long hair and glanced at it thoughtfully, “in my culture having long hair is a sign of beauty and class. The longer your hair the more respected you are.”

The look on Yuuri’s face must have clearly given away his incredulous disbelief as the longhaired merman chuckled; “it’s funny how beauty is such an important part of cultures. It’s such a subjective thing after all; my people would find you unattractive due to your short hair, but I find you very pretty.”

By this point Yuuri was sure his entire face and chest were beat red. To be called pretty by someone so, well; gorgeous, was something the Koi thought would only happen in a dream. Maybe this was just a dream. He’d fallen asleep spying on the sea merman and he was now indulgently dreaming about a scenario that would be never be.

But no. Here he was, gazing into the face of a stranger and being complimented on his looks. As happy as he was, Yuuri wanted to crawl under a rock and hide because he didn’t know how to deal with these compliments; no, flirting? Was this flirting? Oh my god what if this was flirting? Yuuri’s mind raced, if this was flirting should he try it as well? What would he say? How would he say it?

Eventually all those racing thoughts bubbled out into an awkwardly half shouted, half stuttered; “I-I think you’re very beautiful too!”

The other merman’s eyes were wide, clearly taken aback and- was that a blush on his face?

“Thank you,” he said, voice a little softer than it had been before, “You’re an honest person, it’s refreshing. Where I’m from people always tend to be a little… false, I guess.”

Realisation suddenly washed over Yuuri like a wave and he immediately blurted out; “Oh! Where are you from anyway?”

Bought of his giddy haze the sea merman looked a little surprised at Yuuri’s sudden burst of confidence, exhaling through his nose slightly in amusement before tucking a stray strand of hair behind his finned ear.

“I’m from the arctic,” the merman started to explain, “the deep sea arctic technically.”

Yuuri couldn’t stop his mouth from hanging open slightly in shock, the arctic merman simply laughed at the Koi’s reaction.

“That’s…” Yuuri started lamely, “A very long way from here.”

“It is,” The merman was grinning, “I needed to get out of there, to see more of the ocean. They weren’t exactly happy when I left but everything was feeling so stagnant there.”

The arctic merman turned around to face the ocean, watching as the sun started to dip beyond the sea. Seeing the merman illuminated it the pinks and oranges of the sky Yuuri vaguely wondered how it was possible for someone to be so stunning.

“It’s getting rather late isn’t it,” Yuuri’s head pricked up realising the deep sea merman was now looking at him again.

“Yeah, I should probably head back.” Yuuri said, glancing back at the lake which was slowly being enveloped in shadow. With little light it would be hard to see his way back through the winding mazes of tree roots and other obstacles obstructing his path.

“Will you come back tomorrow?” The hint of hopefulness in the arctic merman’s voice made Yuuri a little happier than he would care to admit.

Yuuri just nodded and the stranger graced him with another of those coy mysterious smiles before he gracefully slipped back into the ocean, he turned back to Yuuri glowing in the light of the setting sun; “My name is Victor by the way.”

Silent for a few moments the Koi eventually returned the smile and replied; “I’m Yuuri.”

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fanfiction in about 6 years. Please be gentle! T u T


End file.
